cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Wilkins
Sergeant Henry Wilkins was an American soldier of the United States Army who fights in World War II. He serves as the main playable character in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. He is a soldier of the American 1st Infantry Division who serves in Africa and Europe during the war. Biography North Africa Campaign Wilkins lands with his commander, Ben Hawkins, in Algeria, then he fights German positions in the deserts and then assaults Algiers, seizing the city in a fierce battle. After that, Wilkins fights German defenses in the deserts of Tunisia, fighting past German lines and positions and fighting through villages, as well as eliminating camps and trenches in fierce fighting while defending trench lines and positions in the desert. Wilkins then helps assault Sidi Be Sid, but after fierce fighting, they fail to take the city and are driven back. After this, Wilkins and Hawkins defend US positions and Kassirine Pass, then they fight through a village and defend a trench line to cover the American retreat before fleeing themselves. Wilkins and Hawkins then assault the town of Kassirine eliminating German defenses in the town, then they keep fighting to defend Kassirine from German counter assaults. After this, Wilkins helps assault Hill 609, and then they defend it in a fierce battle. Fight for Europe Wilkins then heads with Hawkins and the division to attack Europe. First, Wilkins helps the division seize the Italian island of Sicily, and as Wilkins fights past Italian forces on the island, he then helps take the cities of Gela and Troina. After this, Wilkins helps the division storm Omaha beach and clear the German defenses, then they move to assault and hold Cherbourg. Wilkins then fights fiercely past German defenses, positions, lines, nests and trenches in the forests of France, fighting and crushing German defenses in the forests, and then they seize Chambois. Wilkins and Hawkins then defend Chambois in a fierce battle, then they move to assault and take Maubeuge. After this, they move into Belgium and assault Mons, clearing German positions and artillery guns out, as well as destroying several tanks. Later on, Wilkins and Hawkins help in assaulting the Siegfried Line, battling past German defenses and taking out bunkers, tanks and a couple V2 rockets, though Hawkins is killed while saving Wilkins. Afterwards, Wilkins helps assault the city of Eilendorf, fighting through the streets and buildings and clearing German resistance and then holding the town. Shortly after Eilendorf is taken, Germany surrenders to the Soviet Union, ending the war. Relationships Ben Hawkins Hawkins was shown to be gruff and took a dislike of Wilkins, as he did with many other new members of his squad. Hawkins often berated Wilkins, insulting him and putting him down. However, as they kept serving together and Wilkins kept proving his bravery, Hawkins came to greatly respect him and see him as a close friend, later on complimenting him during battles. He would later die saving him. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Gunman Category:Destroyers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Extremists Category:One Man Army Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Guardians Category:Lawful Category:Assassin Category:Loyal Category:Serious Category:Gaolers Category:Vigilantes Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Neutral Category:Homicidal Category:Enforcers Category:Barbarian Category:Right Hand Category:War Heroes Category:Hunters Category:Bully Slayers Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Chaotic Category:Normal Skilled Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Rescuers